clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Kitty Clothes
There are many items that a player can wear to dress up as a kitty. Below, there is a complete list of useful possibilities. Head *The Orange Kittytail *The Orange Tomcat *Kitty Kat Hat *Cat Ears *Bear Ears *Bee Antennae *Alien Antennae *Ladybug Antennae If wearing the Snow Leopard Costume or Orange Tabby Costume, one could wear: *Tiara *Queen's Crown *Earmuffs *Feathered Tiara *Ice Crown *The Glamorous (very uncommon on normal kitties, but common on diva kitties) *The Noir (very rare on normal kitties, though seen often on diva kitties) *The Willow Wisp / The Wisp (very rare on normal kitties, though seen often on diva kitties) Face * Guardian Dog Mask * Red Nose * Lucky Cat Eyes * Kitty Cat Eyes (very common) * Wide Awake Eyes * Starlet Eyes * Diva Glam Eyes (very uncommon, though seen often on diva kitties) * White Diva Sunglasses (very uncommon, though seen often on diva kitties) * Nothing (only if wearing Snow Leopard Costume or Orange Tabby Costume) *Bubblegum (mostly used on diva kitties) Neck * Any Feathered Boa (most commonly) * The Pink or Blue Rare Feathered Boa * Any scarf (common) * Pearl Necklace * Seafoam Necklace (uncommon) * Music Note Necklace * Any lei Body * Snow Leopard Costume (seen on almost every kitty) * Orange Tabby Costume (very common too, but the Snow Leopard Costume is more common) * Kitty Costume (mostly on diva kitties, which are very uncommon) * Orange shirt (common on non members) * Sunset Dress (not seen often due to rarity) * Layered Sunset Dress * Topaz Dress * Gold Princess Dress * Yellow Sun Dress * Yellow Cheer Leading Dress * Any color hoodie (more commonly black or yellow than others) * Ruffled Dress (common on pookies and uppies alike) * Safety Vest * Yellow Fiesta Dress * Yellow Raincoat (not seen often due to rarity) * Yellow Shirt * Midnight Glamour Dress * Black Party Dress * Black Letterman Jacket * Sailor's Shirt (black and white form is more common than the red and white one, since red is not a color kitties often wear) * Beach Dress * Any Black, Orange, Yellow, Brown, or White dress or shirt Hand *Teddy Bear *Holiday Teddy *Stuffed Bunny * Turtle Toy * Rockhopper Plush * Puffle Stuffie * Fluffy Stuffie * Monkey Stuffie * Dude Stuffie * Dino Claws (uncommon on normal kitties, though very common on wild ones) * Wand * Mittens Feet * Guardian Dog Feet * Bunny Slippers * Ballet Flats * Any pookie shoes * Nothing (uncommon) Colors * Yellow * Orange * White * Tan * Black * Gray (only seen on CPPS users, since gray is not available to players on CP) Trivia * Kitties have the most variants out of every Pet Shop member, not counting discolored pookies. * However, uppies and kitties are tied when you count the breeds of uppies. * Uppies usually think of kitties as prey, so they may attack them. * Kitties are not very common. Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-26 at 18.26.30.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.13.17.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.09.03.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.16.35.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.26.21.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.28.15.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.36.33.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.48.01.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.32.50.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.41.01.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 23.34.47.png Category:Clothing Category:Kitty Category:Penguin Clothes Category:Items Category:Head Items Category:Neck items Category:Face items Category:Body Items Category:Hand Items Category:Feet Items